


All we are is golden dust

by pro_homo_emo



Series: Gold in the Dust [1]
Category: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic)
Genre: M/M, Nonbinary Party Poison (Danger Days), Other, The Fabulous Killjoys (Danger Days) Are Not MCR, ace!jetkobra, fabulous killjoys (danger days) are not dead, korse is good in this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:27:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26333374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pro_homo_emo/pseuds/pro_homo_emo
Summary: What if Korse saw something of himself just before he pulled the trigger on Party Poison in the Sing music video? What if he turned on Battery City then rather then later in the comics? What if him and his roommate/boyfriend both managed to escape alive and joined the killjoys? How would that play out?In this AU I present you the answers to all those questions you probably never asked and more. Why not give it a read?
Relationships: Fun Ghoul/Party Poison (Danger Days), Jet Star/Kobra Kid (Danger Days), korse/his roommate who i assumed was his boyfriend because of how their relationship was presented
Series: Gold in the Dust [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987048
Kudos: 10





	All we are is golden dust

Korse, BLI’s current top extermitater, stared down the length of his ray gun, into the eyes of the killjoy at the other end, watching as the once bold rebel’s expression shifted into one of fear. Usually this would be the moment when a rush of adrenaline would worm its way through his veins. Now, all he felt was regret, ever since…. No! Thinking of that would only make this harder.

The man did his best to steel his nerves, forcing his finger to tighter grip the trigger. Still, his heart thumped as if he was the one about to be shot.

“Go on, just shoot me…. I’ll die if it saves the kid.” his target mumbled, bringing Korse to his senses.

He… he couldn’t do this! This person was so prepared to die to protect their loved ones, just like Korse would for….

Time seemed to lessen its flow as the exterminator twisted around, whipping his gun to instead point towards one of his former, albeit mindless, allies.

“I WON’T!” he cried, pulling the trigger and sending a fatal blast into the chest the draculoid. As the soulless being fell, its finger managed to find home, though the blast that formerly would’ve killed the scrawny killjoy it was aiming for now flew astray, only marking the wall mere centimeters away.

“Shoot first, question whose side i’m on later.” Korse said as he caught the eyes of the boy he just saved. The boy nodded, rushing over to help the enby to their feet, both of them then joining Korse’s side, gunning down a path through the dracs to their remaining teammates. 

As they approached the others, the short one, with choppy black hair, opened his mouth to question the turn of events.

“Not now Ghoul.” the redhead said, reaching out to grasp the so called Ghoul’s hand, dragging him along with them into the heavily graffitied car they had arrived in. The other two followed suit, the latter of them cradelling the girl in his arms. As seats filled up, Korse turned to face his fate, to die protecting a group of strangers, whos protection of each other brought a sense of familiarity. Well, if he was going out, he’d do it with a bang.

What he never would’ve expected was that one of the killjoys, the one with child in arms would call out in defiance to his actions.

“You don’t need to stay,” he called, “I may not know what caused you to switch teams but something in my heart tells me to trust you. Now, are you gonna get in or not?”

The man hesitated for a second, weighing his options. If he stayed, he might die, or more likely, a S/C/A/R/E/C/R/O/W would force a drac mask over his face, rendering him a braindead killing slave. On the other hand, if he left, the lack of his body could be taken to mean he was kidnapped and the city would send more numbers after the five, risking their safety even more.

Unable to decide from his own point of view, the man brought another question to his mind. ‘What would He want from me?’ Korse wondered. It would break His heart to see Korse’s soul nullified. 

With this in mind, Korse turned back towards the Trans AM, a steely resolve now in his eyes.

“I’m coming.”

**Author's Note:**

> so, first chapter, what do you think? I know its pretty short, ill try to make other chapters longer, i just really wanted to get this published. Who do you think this mysterious person Korse is thinking of is?  
> I'm thinking of making a companion work for one-shots that describe the relationships and personalities of my versions of the characters, in the style of Lets Use Our Magic Powers With The Children by Honestmouse .  
> Ill try not to abandon this work or loose inspiration for it like I did Chaos And Creativity.


End file.
